


Care

by mruiz



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruiz/pseuds/mruiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is sick. Vaas finds his true calling as a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so mistakes are bound to happen.

Vaas strides into the shanty that serves as Badtown's motel, livid. Fucking Snow White fucking up his island. Losing many outposts way too fast, with his weed fields gone there is a crisis in distribution and Hoyt's breathing down on his neck. He came to Badtown since one of his informers saw Jason at the motel. The pirate then decided to get this over with before Snow brings him more problems. He wanted to keep Snow White around for more time. Messing with his head is fun but since that motherfucker can't stop fucking up his business, it's time for Vaas to act.  
  
Inside the establishment, behind the reception desk an old woman kept her head down upon realising who had walked in. A woman sweeping the floor went white as a sheet when Vaas stopped near her.  
  
Eyes black as coal shining, he doesn't even need to ask. The trembling girl simply points at the door on the end of corridor. Unholsting his pistol, Vaas kicks the door open.  
  
"Wakey wakey, Jason."  
  
The room has almost no furniture of course, only a table with weapons, a chair with a rutsack leaning against it and a single mattress that has seen better days. Snow slumbers peacefully, laying on his front with a white sheet covering him from the waist down, his perfect back uncovered rising and falling with each breath.  
  
Not that pirate noticed that, of course.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, the pirate walks to the side of the mattress and crouches next to Jason.  
  
"Hermano, wake up." Where's the fun in killing Snow if he isn't awake ? Vaas waves his free hand in front of Jason's face. No response. _What the fuck, I can't kill him without fucking with his head one more time._  
  
"Jason, stop being rude and get up."  
  
When the pirate's fingers tap Jason's temple he removes them quickly in surprise. His temple is way too hot and sweaty. Vaas shakes Jason, trying to wake him to no avail.  
  
Getting up and holstering his gun, Vaas sighs and runs his hand through his mohawk. Fucking Snow had to get sick just when he had decided to kill him. _Fuck. I'm not killing him in this state, it would be way too fucking easy for both of us._ But he can't even get up, so he won't be running around starting shit and helping those Rakyat cocksuckers.  
  
_I don't have to get rid of him now, then._  
  
Feeling oddly relieved at this conclusion, the pirate uses the sheet to wrap the younger man's body like a burrito. After inspecting his work and feeling satisfied, Vaas nods to himself and stuffs the weapons inside the rutsack. He slings it over his shoulder and picks up Jason bridal style.  
  
The girl who was sweeping the corridor is nowhere to be seen, and the woman behind the counter seems very concentrated in cleaning her glasses.  
  
Vaas settles Jason inside the red jeep he drove here, and pats his feverish cheek.  
  
"Don't worry hermano, we're gonna have a lot of fun together."  
  
  


* * *

**JASON POV**  
  
I regain consciousness slowly, feeling my body complaining to me. I open my eyes and regret this decision when the light stings my vision, prompting me to keep my eyes closed on reflex. My head feels like it's being hit with a meat tenderizer over and over while I have to breathe through my mouth since my nose is stuffy. These symptons are familiar, though catching a cold is something I never imagined happening to me here in Rook. Being stabbed, shot, burned and slashed sure, but a cold ? Happened a lot to me back when I was a kid, specially in spring. But after hitting puberty I rarely got sick.  
  
Shivering, I try to pull the sheet closer to my body when I notice that I'm, in fact, covered in heavy wool blankets. What the hell ? I remember going to bed with only a motel sheet that smelled like... well, never mind.  
  
I open my eyes again, this time blinking to adjust my sight. Harsh neon lights and concrete walls greet me, apparently the only source of light. There are two metal doors, both closed, and a doorway with a beaded curtain. The walls are covered in graffitis, and looks like a hurricane went through the room: clothes, weapons and junk scattered all over the place.  
  
Well, this definitely isn't my room.  
  
I reach for my knife on instinct, only to find nothing. Whoever kidnapped me took my weapons, duh.  
  
Just when I'm going through my mental list of enemies, one of the doors swings open, and the devil strolls right in.  
  
"Hey, Jason."  
  
I gasped, which, considering the state of my throat, sounded more like a squeak. Vaas walked calmily towards me, a mug in his hand and no visible weapon. He handed me the steaming mug and sat on the edge of the bed. I took it while still numb from shock, gingerly holding the mug in my hands. It's white china, a little scratched and has something written in black that after a few seconds squinting at it I translated as: _"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!"_  
  
"Drink it, it's gonna make your throat better. Ah, it's just tea. It's not like I need to poison you, huh ?" The other man breaks the silence.  
  
I bring the cup slowly to my lips, welcoming the heat. It doesn't taste bad like I expected, it's surprisinly sweet and tastes like honey and ginger. Turns out he's right, the heat numbs the pain in my throat a little and makes my nose a little less stuffy.  
  
I handed him the mug after finishing almost all of the tea. He's still watching me, and is blessedly quiet. I close my eyes and exhale profoundly.  
   
"You son of a bitch." My voice sounded so calm that I actually got surprised.  
  
"There he is. Welcome back to the land of the living hermano, no need to insult mi santísima madre though."  
  
I think about Grant, Riley, my friends and my anger bubbles to surface. I want to fucking strangle him, but I can barely move. I focus on staying calm, to spare my strength.  
  
"Why am I not dead ?"  
  
"You can't even get up, and putting a bullet in your head while you slept would've been too easy for both of us. White boy thinks he's a warrior, so he has to die like one then." He mocks, and I can almost imagine him smirking.  
  
His weight leaves the bed, and my eyes follow while he organizes the mess in the room.  
  
"Besides, having you here means you won't be starting shit up with my bitch sister, we get ourselves some bonding time while you're healing and then I kill you. Sounds nice, huh? Don't mind the mess, I didn't have time to clean up..."  
  
I tune his voice out while considering my choices here which are...well, none. I'm too weak to attempt an escape and Vaas isn't stupid to leave a knife or a gun near me. There's no other option, I'll have to wait until I'm healed to face Vaas. If I kill him, I'll prove my worth to the Rakyat and I'll get my friends back more quickly. If I fail, well, my friends will either die or be sold into slavery.  
  
_I won't fail them. I won't fail Grant again._  
  
The absence of Vaas's voice brings me out of my musings. He has finished cleaning up, sorta. The clothes are piled on a chair and he has two plastic bags in his hands: one with the weapons I saw laying around and the other with empty bottles and trash. He's staring at me, and frowns when I glare at him.  
  
"Jason, you really need to work on your manners. It's fucking rude to ignore your host like that, you know ? But it's okay, you're tired and sick so I'll let it slide." He starts towards the door.  
  
"You get some rest, get nice and comfy here and I'll be back later. Make yourself at home, mi casa es su casa hermano." I roll my eyes. Does he ever shut up ?  
  
He opens the door and steps out, only to poke his head into the room.  
  
"Oh and we're going to have a little chat later, just the two of us. Don't wander off, Jason." He closes the door and I hear the key turning, locking me inside.  
  
Asshole.  
  
Though it irks me to follow his order, I decide to go back to sleep since there's nothing in here to occupy my time. Pulling the blankets closer, I turn on my side trying to get more comfortable when I feel a hard surface press against my leg. I slip a hand inside one of my pants pockets, wrapping my fingers around the object and recognizing the familiar texture of my phone's keyboard.  
  
A cold feeling washes over me. The thrill of having the advantage over Vaas gives me pure satisfaction and brings a smile to my face. When I arrived at the motel in Badtown I was so tired I forgot about my phone. Taking care to keep it under the blanket I quickly check the battery, it's almost full. Relief floods me, after all it's not like I can ask Vaas to borrow his charger. If I use it quickly and keep it turned off the battery will last a good while, hopefully.  
   
I turn it off and place it back into my pocket, praying that Vaas doesn't find it.  
I settle back and close my eyes while thoughts race through my mind. I could call Dennis and ask for backup if I manage to find out where I am. Though being stuck in here may be useful, I can spy on Vaas and his pirates to find out more about Hoyt and Keith, Ollie and Riley's locations. If I play my cards right, I could work some kind of deal with Willis: info in exchange for a safe way out of the island. While plans and possibilites run through my head, I slowly drift into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm not even going to try to explain the delay. I'm sorry, please accept this new chapter.  
> I'm gonna edit Chapter 1 bc it's terrible and cringeworthy, I'm ashamed.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

The only source of light in the room is the television; one of those models that every family had in their living room back in the 90's, along with a VHS player. This sight creates a feeling of nostalgia in me; a longing for those lazy mornings when we'd watch cartoons and build blanket forts in the living room.

 

It's quite easy to forget that Grant's dead in a ditch somewhere and Riley's about to be sold as a slave.   

 

The neon lights are off (my sore eyes are very grateful) and I concentrate on the voices coming from the TV; while desperately trying to control my nausea. The fan spins lazily above us while Vaas lays on a ruined couch near the bed, arms behind his head and eyes focused on the TV. He has been suspiciously quiet ever since he barged into the room earlier, handing me my plate of food and trading a few words now and then.

 

My dinner was a plate of rare meat, all red and juicy , cut in small slices. My throat was better enough to allow me to eat a few morsels , and though I didn't say it out loud I have to admit the meat was delicious.

 

I had to eat using my hands since there was no fork and knife for me, which wasn't a surprise. After we both finished our meals, he took our plates into the room with the beaded curtain (which I found out is actually a kitchen).

 

I didn't have neither patience nor strength to argue with him, and he seemed lost in his thoughts so I settled into simply observing him. The light from the TV outlines his profile while his fingers absentmindedly play with the tips of his mohawk, brushing and twisting the hair slowly. Vaas's behavior worries me, since I expected he'd be busy verbally torturing me.

 

I sit leaning against the wall by the bed, hoping that the cold from the concrete will bring me some relief.

 

 

* * *

 

"Jason, I've been trying to reach you. What happened ?"

 

"Willis! Listen, I fucked up. I'm sick, I'm Vaas's hostage and I have no idea of where I am." Though there's no one else in the room, I whisper and keep my hand covering the phone and my mouth, hoping to muffle the sound of my voice.

 

"Slow down Jason. Tell me, how did you ended up with Vaas ?"

 

I quickly told him what I knew, which wasn't much, in hushed tones. When I finished, I heard him sighing

 

"Okay, I have news for you too. Let's go over this in steps. First, your fun with the flamethrower worked and now we have Hoyt's attention. Second, I've got intel on your friend Oliver. There's a transportation manifest with one of my men in small village named Beras Town, and this manifest has the location and date of your friend's exchange."

 

"Shit! Willis, I can't even stay on my feet for too long. Doesn't look like I'm getting better anytime soon. Plus, I'm in a place I don't recognize with a psychopath who decided to play nurse. Can't you please do somenthing ? I don't know, maybe track my phone's location ? If I reach out to the Rakyat maybe-"

 

"Jason, I can't help you without compromising my position. I've kept my end of the bargain, but in your current situation there's nothing I can do-"

 

"There's someone I know who can go to Beras Town in my place, I'll call him. I'll tell him about you, and you can trust him. He's with the Rakyat, they want to bring Vaas and Hoyt down as much as we want."

 

"You can't expose me, it's too risky-"

 

"I have to go now, I'll call you again!" I hang up on him, hoping that he won't refuse help to Dennis.

 

Dennis.

 

I really hope he's able to go.

 

Or else Oliver is lost forever.

 

I dial his number, and our conversation goes pretty much like the one I had with Willis. He can't rescue me without knowing my location. And I'm locked inside this room.

 

"Jason, you gotta stay calm. Don't provoke him, stay quiet when he's in a mood and humor him when he speaks to you. I know it must be very hard to face the man who killed your brother and do nothing, but be patient. All of this is part of the path, this will make you stronger. When the time comes, you will strike and avenge your fallen brother." Dennis's pep talk has actually made me feel calmer.

 

"I know, thanks Dennis. Don't try to contact me, wait for my call. I'll try to keep in touch." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Knowing that my friends won't be left for dead really comforts me.

 

"Don't worry about your friends, I've got your back out here. I'll go meet the CIA agent and we'll set up a plan to get the manifest. Oh! I almost forgot, did you find what Citra wants ?"

 

"No, I think Willis might lead us to the knife, but I don't know how he's connected to it."

 

"Very well, call me back in a few days. And don't forget about what I told you, be careful."

 

"I will, Dennis. I owe you big time, thank you...Watch out in Beras Town."

 

"Don't worry Jason, take care."

 

After quickly turning off the phone, I hide it underneath the mattress. Thank God it's one of those old Nokia-style models; had it been an smartphone I'm pretty sure it would have snapped in half due to my weight and the mattress's.

 

* * *

 

I run my hand over the mattress, reflecting on the conversations from earlier. Hoyt arriving at the islands might be the cause of Vaas's behavior. Considering a huge amount of his profits was burned by me, Vaas's probably in deep shit now. At least he's not taking out on me. Not right now, anyway.

 

"So, Jason, what have you and my sister been up to ?"

 

His voice brings me out of my musings, my gaze focusing on him. Now he's sitting Indian style, a slight smirk playing on his face. The scene on the TV screen is paused.

 

I imagine dozen different answers I could give him; "Go fuck yourself", "Go to hell" or "Suck my dick" were the best ones in my opinion. But in the end I decide on something that won't lead to me getting shot.

 

"If you've been paying attention to your outposts, I'm pretty sure you already know the answer."

 

He throws his head back, laughing.

 

"Jason, Jason, you've grown some balls, hermano. I like it. It's cute, like a little puppy barking. You're not the same pussy motherfucker that I met, not anymore."

 

I say nothing, staring daggers at him.

 

"You've been drawing too much attention, amigo. Citra has already noticed you;"

 

So did Hoyt.

 

"She didn't seduce you yet, hm ? She's waiting to see if you're worth her time. Tell me, who does she want dead ? Or what does she want ?" His hand starts picking at the couch's seams while he's not paying attention.

 

"I'm not her lackey, I only spoke to her once. She didn't seem to like me every much." I feed him little harmless information, just to avoid pissing him off.

 

He chuckles quietly "That's just like my sister; not useful to her, then no love for you. You chose a perfect time to get sick, hermano."

 

He goes quiet for a few minutes, now concentrated on picking apart the seams.

 

"I hope I'm not giving you too much trouble;" I comment, my tone dripping sarcasm.

 

My sarcasm goes unnoticed and his head rises, meeting my gaze.

 

"How did you find out which weed field-"

 

I jump from the bed and run to the bathroom as best I can, my vision going dark for getting up too quickly. I hear Vaas's alarmed voice, but then I'm kneeling in front of the toilet retching my dinner.

 

The pain in my throat comes back; a horrible burning sensation from the gastric acid. My grip on the toilet hardens while I trying to support myself. I hear footsteps and feel a presence behind me.

 

"Jason Brody, the mighty white American warrior. Not so mighty right now, eh ?" He chuckles to himself.

 

Suddenly a hand touches my temple, while another rubs my back soothingly. When my stomach is finally empty, I sit back on the floor; the cold from the tiles feeling wonderful against my skin. 

 

"You done ?"

 

I nodded in response, breathing heavily through my mouth. After about a minute trying to catch my breath, he helps me stand up. I fight the urge to push him away since I'd probably fall, considering my current state.

 

Avoiding to look in the mirror, I quickly wash my mouth before walking back to the bed. My face burns in humiliation while I clench my fists; showing weakness in front of him was the last thing I needed.

 

While I settle down he goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water. I take a few sips to wash away the taste of vomit on my throat, then I hand it back to him after he sits by the foot of the bed.

 

"You know, before everything went shit I used to take care of Citra. Back when we were kids, I mean. She was being trained to become a priestess, those old hags from the tribe made her drink a fuckload of strange shit; to open her eyes to the path or some other bullshit like that. She'd spend the day high and having visions, and when she came home she'd spend the entire night puking her guts out." He pauses, his gaze fixated on some point of the bed; but I knew his mind was far away, lost in time. 

 

"She'd cry and puke, puke and cry while I cleaned and comforted, comforted and cleaned -Shh calm down, it'll pass. I'm here for you mí lobita. I'll never leave you. Go lay down, I'll protect you hermanita- I spent entire nights awake, watching over her sleep..."

 

He got up so fast that I only saw a blur. He began pacing and frantically gesticulating "But it was never good enough, no no no no... My little sister, my greedy little sister. She wanted more. She took everything from me, and she still wants more."

 

The glass shattered against the wall, leaving a dark stain on the concrete.

 

I flinched, but kept my mouth shut anyway. He stopped pacing and his eyes met mine.

 

"She won't take you too. I won't let her."

 

He slams the door on his way out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again...  
> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm a weak person.  
> I hope this doesn't suck so much. I also hope that you guys liked it, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
